The garmadon's family reunited
by potterfan9251
Summary: Just when the ninja thought everything was safe in ninjago until they meet morro and the queen of the cursed realm
1. the queen of the cursed realm

A family reunited

Chapter 1: the queen of the cursed realm

"Fight him Lloyd" yelled Kai "Lloyd the queen will be pleased to know that her brother has returned to her" Laughed Morro as Kai was lifted off the ground by the bounty's anchor. "Why did you do that Jay" "Because Sensei told me to bring you up Kai" "Ladies quit fighting" says an invisible ninja "Who are you" asked Jay "What did Morro tell you Kai" asked Sensei. "He said something about a queen of a realm be pleased to see her brother." "She finally got to the cursed realm" Sensei muttered to himself. "What is that supposed to mean" asked Nya. "Lloyd's sister Lilly has captured him to get revenge on what he did to her 16 years ago."

Chapter 2: The long tale

"It all started 16 years ago when Lloyd and Lilly where the best of friends. They were out in the desert exploring as young children do. When they came across the anicondri tomb. As they were about to enter they saw this ghost like a black leopard. It terrified both of the children. Then Lloyd noticed that Lilly began to take the form of the black leopard. Lloyd ran and left Lilly out in the desert. This was how I came to find Lilly she trained as one of my students for 10 years she showed me some animals I had never even heard of like, these animals that are called hippogriffs. They are a horse that has a beak and wings. One day there was a knock at the door it was two boys. Their names were Zabe master of dark matter and Soren master of invisibility. The next day Lilly's sister Violet shows up at the door. These 4 became the best of friends. They were the first ninja of ninjago but, as soon as Lilly turned on the path to become some sort of dark ruler and destroy ninjago the team was split up but, 2 years before Lilly turned they were the band called Stormfast. Lilly had been the best singer I had ever heard, Violet could play Guitar like no one else, Soren master drummer, and Zabe could play so fast that you couldn't see his hand move. Lilly had been influenced to become like her father Garmadon. Now I wish we could change her back to the girl I knew 16 years ago. Lilly has been the queen of the cursed realm for 6 years now." "Your telling me sensei that Lloyd has a crazy sister who has control over an entire ghost army" says Jay in the most panicked voice.

Chapter 3:


	2. inside the cursed realm

Chapter 3: inside the cursed realm

"So Lloyd what's it like being the green ninja and saving everyone" askes Lilly. "Wait how do you know I'm the green ninja" questions Lloyd. "Oh I have spies. Infact there is one on your ship right now and has been there for the past 2 years. He knows your every move, every adventure, and every one." Morro interrupts "my queen we are getting a message from Soren" (the hologram of Soren appears) "Lilly the ninja are going to find the realm crystal and destroy it so you can never get back." "Quickly alert Zabe and Violet. Never let the ninja get that realm crystal" (the hologram disappears) "What is a realm crystal askes Lloyd. "It's a crystal that will allow me to travel between the 16 realms of ninjago and take over." "Lilly, your starting to sound like father" "you think I wanted to become like this… it wasn't my choice that I got this was. It's all Wu's fault.


	3. Lilly's view of the tale

Chapter 4: Lilly's view of the tale

"Wu made me the way I am now. 16 years ago after you ran away Wu came and took me back to his monetary. He trained me to control my powers so I could take the form of any animal I ever met. About 2 years after I began my training Wu brought back 2 boys who also had powers… well one was invisible at first. His name is Soren master of invisibility. The other is Zabe master of dark matter. I began to take an interest in music to help with Wu's retirement. About 3 months later Violet showed up knowing she had the power of Nature. We became a band called Stormfast but, also a family. We were like brothers and sisters. One day about 7 years later a cursed spirit came. She was the original queen of the cursed realm and Wu's also mother. She said it was time for someone else to become queen of the cursed realm. Wu came and got Violet and I. We were practicing airjitzu. Wu was trying to deside which one us would make a better dark ruler. I had always been the darker one of us. He offered me to his mother. Now her cursed spirit lives inside me. She made me worse than I was before. For the past 6 years I've been traped here. When the snakes were let out I sent out Morro to hunt down Wu. He had been one of his students also. This crystal will leave the old queen behind and will let me come home back to the city.


End file.
